Larmes amères
by Chu-Chan
Summary: Un petit one-shot sans prétention qui raconte l'histoire du couple Severus/ James. /!\ Fin tragique et lime très leger. Relation homosexuelle /!\ Happy end ajouté !
1. Chapter 1

Coucou !

Alors j'ai corrigé et réorganisé ce petit OS puisque la première version est un peu « fouillis »

Enjoy it !

**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à JKR

* * *

Le jour, nous sommes ennemis.

Toi Serpentard, moi Gryffondor.

Toi solitaire, moi entouré d'admirateurs.

Toi sans amis, moi maraudeur.

Mais la nuit...

Toi et moi sommes amants.

La nuit tout devient différent.

Parce que la nuit nous sommes ensembles.

Et notre amour interdit peut s'évader le temps que les étoiles scintillent...

Qui pourrait le croire ? Moi James Potter, amant de Severus Snape...Impossible me direz-vous !

Eh bien non...

Nous nous aimons, mais personne ne doit le savoir...

« James...non...plus...

- Chuuuuut

- Pas ici...On pourrait... »

Je l'embrasse, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Mais déjà il romps le baiser et me réprimande sèchement :

« On pourrait nous voir, James !

- Mais tant pis, Severus ! On s'aime non ?

- Oui mais...

- Alors il est ou le problème ? T'as honte de moi ou quoi ?

- Non ! Mais personne ne doit savoir c'est tout...

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que ! Et puis tout le monde trouverait ça bizarre que... »

**POV Severus**

Désolé, Jamesie, mais je ne veux pas te faire courir le risque d'être aussi seul que moi... Parce que si les autres le savaient, ils te regarderaient différemment, et toi qui aime être admiré par tous, tu ne le supporterais pas, j'en suis sûr...

**Fin POV**

Je l'embrasse de nouveau afin de le faire taire, en glissant sournoisement une main sous sa chemise.

« Jamesie ! »

Il m'interrompt brutalement et m'entraîne dans une course rapide à la salle sur demande. Je vois dans ses yeux ténébreux le désir, mêlé à l'amour fou...

A peine la porte verrouillée, je me jette sur lui et entreprends de le dévêtir...

Allongés sur le lit, je l'embrasse, accélérant le mouvement des hanches

« Ah...James...je...

- Snape...

- Je...peux plus...Oh... »

Ayant atteint le plaisir suprême, le corps cambré de mon amant se détend et retombe brutalement sur le matelas avec un bruit mou.

Je m'allonge sur lui, le cœur encore battant.

« Je t'aime, Severus

- Je t'aime aussi, Jamesie

- Alors, dit moi, pourquoi les autres ne doivent pas savoir ?

- …

- Pourquoi Severus, pourquoi ?

- Moi je suis seul, rejeté, et en plus, Serpentard, alors que toi... Les autres nous regarderaient bizarrement...

- Mais on s'en fous des autres !

- TU t'en fous ! Pas moi... »

A ces mots, mon cœur se déchire littéralement.

Blessé au plus haut point, je m'endors, inconscient des larmes qui coulent sur les joues de mon amant effondré...

**POV James**

Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux Severus, je vais te quitter, comme ça tu ne sera plus tourmenté à l'idée que les autres découvrent notre amour.

**Fin POV**

_Trois jours après..._

« Comment ça? Pourquoi tu...

- C'est mieux ainsi, Severus. Pour toi comme pour moi.

- Mais...

- Nous sommes ennemis toi et moi, rien de plus. Et même si nous avons vécu des choses formidables, maintenant c'est fini.

- Mais je t'aime ! Et toi aussi tu m'aimes, non ? »

Voir tant de douleur dans ses yeux me brise le cœur... Avec l'énergie du désespoir, je lui dit :

« Oui, Mais comme tu l'as dit toi même, nous sommes trop différents pour que ça marche.

- …

- Adieu Severus

- Non... »

Il pleure ! Non je ne doit pas faiblir, il faut que je me ressaisisse, que je reste fort. Je dois lui dire...

« Oublies-moi Severus, nous sommes ennemis maintenant. »

Sur ces mots froids et cruels, vide de sentiments, je pars en courant.

Lâchement, je m'enfuis, le cœur déchiré, conscient de la peine que j'ai causé à celui que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours...

**J/S J/S J/S**

« Jamais cette relation n'aurais du exister entre nous

- James, j'imagine que c'était inévitable...

- Tu as probablement raison Sirius, mais...

- Ne t'en veux pas, Jamesie, oublie-le, crois moi, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire

- Oui... »

James se consola dans les bras de Lily, mais il ne pu jamais oublier Severus, son sourire, sa voix, ses douces lèvres, sa peau chaude...

Severus, quant à lui, est toujours resté seul depuis ce jour, avec sa peine et sa douleur, n'osant plus aimer personne de peur que celui-ci le blesse comme James l'a fait...

Mais pouvait-il seulement aimer quelqu'un d'autre que James ?

Quand il a appris sa mort, tué des mains du Lord Noir en personne, il comprit que jamais il n'avait cessé de l'aimer, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait.

Il a continuer à pleurer, se sentant encore plus seul qu'avant, tandis que son unique amour avait enfin trouvé le repos, même si c'était d'une manière tragique.

Tout de même, l'amour à eu un drôle de goût pour eux... Celui des larmes amères qu'ils n'ont jamais cessé de verser depuis ce triste jour d'automne ou ils se sont quittés...

FIN

* * *

Dites- moi ce que vous en avez pensé... Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fan de ce couple mais bon... Moi je l'aime bien^^. A la base je voulais seulement inclure le passage ou James et Rogue s'embrassent dans le couloir dans le dernier chapitre de ma fic Remus au pays des merveilles. Je comptais faire en sorte que Remus et Sirius les surprennent dans le couloir, mais ça aurait trop surchargé la fic, alors j'en ai fait un one-shot.

J'avais pensé à faire une fin heureuse mais j'ai finalement opté pour la version triste, je trouve que ça correspond bien à leurs vie, par exemple, ça expliquerait pourquoi Severus semble tant haïr James, et comment James a finalement jeté son dévolu sur Lily, qui était la meilleure amie de Severus, ne l'oublions pas...

Enfin bon, je me rends compte que je suis en train de partir un peu en live, alors je vous laisse avant que ça devienne n'importe quoi^^


	2. Chapter 2

Et le happy end !

Enjoy it !

**Disclaimer :** les personnages sont à JKR

* * *

Le jour, nous sommes ennemis.

Toi Serpentard, moi Gryffondor.

Toi solitaire, moi entouré d'admirateurs.

Toi sans amis, moi maraudeur.

Mais la nuit...

Toi et moi sommes amants.

La nuit tout devient différent.

Parce que la nuit nous sommes ensembles.

Et notre amour interdit peut s'évader le temps que les étoiles scintillent...

Qui pourrait le croire ? Moi James Potter, amant de Severus Snape...Impossible me direz-vous !

Eh bien non...

Nous nous aimons, mais personne ne doit le savoir...

« James...non...plus...

- Chuuuuut

- Pas ici...On pourrait... »

Je l'embrasse, ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Mais déjà il romps le baiser et me réprimande sèchement :

« On pourrait nous voir, James !

- Mais tant pis, Severus ! On s'aime non ?

- Oui mais...

- Alors il est ou le problème ? T'as honte de moi ou quoi ?

- Non ! Mais personne ne doit savoir c'est tout...

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que ! Et puis tout le monde trouverait ça bizarre que... »

**POV Severus**

Désolé, Jamesie, mais je ne veux pas te faire courir le risque d'être aussi seul que moi... Parce que si les autres le savaient, ils te regarderaient différemment, et toi qui aime être admiré par tous, tu ne le supporterais pas, j'en suis sûr...

**Fin POV**

Je l'embrasse de nouveau afin de le faire taire, en glissant sournoisement une main sous sa chemise.

« Jamesie ! »

Il m'interrompt brutalement et m'entraîne dans une course rapide à la salle sur demande. Je vois dans ses yeux ténébreux le désir, mêlé à l'amour fou...

A peine la porte verrouillée, je me jette sur lui et entreprends de le dévêtir...

Allongés sur le lit, je l'embrasse, accélérant le mouvement des hanches

« Ah...James...je...

- Snape...

- Je...peux plus...Oh... »

Ayant atteint le plaisir suprême, le corps cambré de mon amant se détend et retombe brutalement sur le matelas avec un bruit mou.

Je m'allonge sur lui, le cœur encore battant.

« Je t'aime, Severus

- Je t'aime aussi, Jamesie

- Alors, dit moi, pourquoi les autres ne doivent pas savoir ?

- …

- Pourquoi Severus, pourquoi ?

- Moi je suis seul, rejeté, et en plus, Serpentard, alors que toi... Les autres nous regarderaient bizarrement...

- Mais on s'en fous des autres !

- TU t'en fous ! Pas moi... »

A ces mots, mon cœur se déchire littéralement.

Blessé au plus haut point, je m'endors, inconscient des larmes qui coulent sur les joues de mon amant effondré...

**POV James**

Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux Severus, je vais te quitter, comme ça tu ne sera plus tourmenté à l'idée que les autres découvrent notre amour.

**Fin POV**

_Trois jours après..._

« Comment ça? Pourquoi tu...

- C'est mieux ainsi, Severus. Pour toi comme pour moi.

- Mais...

- Nous sommes ennemis toi et moi, rien de plus. Et même si nous avons vécu des choses formidables, maintenant c'est fini.

- Mais je t'aime ! Et toi aussi tu m'aimes, non ? »

Voir tant de douleur dans ses yeux me brise le cœur... Avec l'énergie du désespoir, je lui dit :

« Oui, Mais comme tu l'as dit toi même, nous sommes trop différents pour que ça marche.

- …

- Adieu Severus

- Non... »

Il pleure ! Non je ne doit pas faiblir, il faut que je me ressaisisse, que je reste fort. Je dois lui dire... Je tourne déjà les talons la tête baissée, quand sa voix brisée retentit dans mon dos.

« Mais, James, je t'aime ! Ne m'abandonne pas... »

Entendre sa voix si triste prononcer ces mots me fait presque pleurer. Précipitamment, je me retournes et je le serre dans mes bras.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, James, on peux le dire aux autres... »

Ces paroles achèvent de m'émouvoir, et je pleure pour de bon, cette fois.

Le lendemain, nous avons annoncé à tout Poudlard que nous étions ensemble, et, bizarrement, personne n'a vraiment été choqué. En fait, ils s'en fichaient.

Severus m'a dit que, d'après Lily, les autres se moquaient pas mal de notre vie privée tant que je continuais à faire des tas de pitreries avec Siri' et les autres.

En parlant de Sirius, il va falloir qu'il se décide à me dire si, oui ou on, il y a quelque chose entre lui et Remus... Peut être que Severus pourrait m'aider ?

FIN

* * *

Et voila le happy end corrigé lui aussi !

Il n'est pas impossible que quelques fautes restantes aient échappé à mon regard acéré... Désolée.

Bisous ! Chu.


End file.
